Earth Moves to the Beat of Your Music
by forestsun86
Summary: Ally, a girl defind as being loyal and having extreame stage fright discovers who she really is as she goes through her junior year of high school. There are obstacles in her way that she must overcome with new friends and her BFF Trish. Along the way she will fall in love, and experience a life changing experience. Seen through the view points of Ally and Austin.
1. Chapter 1

Paste you

**Ally's POV.**

Beep… Beep…Beep

Groaning I rolled over and stuffed my face into my pillow. Praying it would stop I kept my eyes closed, embraced in my plush comforter. Sighing I drifted off losing myself in the warmth of my bed.

Beep…Beep…Beeeeepp

Grasping onto the pillow next to me I planted it onto the side of my head trying to drown out my alarm clock. As hard as I tried to ignore its insistent rambling I finally gave in and sat up. Grabbing my Minnie Mouse alarm clock I hit the power button and read 6:30. Yawning I put it back down right next to my leather journal on my night stand. Pitching my legs off the side of my bed I placed my feet on the cold, hardwood floor. Shivering I got up and snatched a blanket from the foot of my bed tossing it over my night shorts/ t-shirt. Wrapping it snuggly around my body I went down stairs into the kitchen.

Sitting down at the small wooden table on a cold wooden chair I was greeted by my father, who sat across from me. Pushing a plate of eggs and a fork my way he said "eat up."

Numbly picking up the fork I stuffed my face barely aware of the fact that I had to chew and swallow at the same time.

When I was done I put my plate in the copper sink and said "thanks".

Taking one step at a time back up to my room I strolled in and grabbed a pair of red skinny jeans and a grey tank top from my blue dresser. It was my mother's when she was my age and she just never had the heart to get rid of it. Climbing out of my pj's I pulled on my jeans, a bra and quickly put on my tank top. Still half asleep I staggered into my bathroom and flipped on the light switch. Turning on the faucet I could have cared less if it was hot or cold. Not giving it a second thought I splashed my face and gasped turning the water off. Spluttering I instantly regretted that decision and turned to the towel rack behind me and wiped my face. Fully awake I opened a sink drawer and took out a pink make-up bag that was filled with you guessed it, make-up. Quickly taking out my concealer I flipped open the lid and grabbed a blush brush from the bag. Rubbing it on until I was satisfied I put my concealer away and then I put on my brown eyeliner, bronze eye shadow, and finally some mascara. Once I was done I made faces in the mirror as I brushed my brown hair. Surprisingly it had remained straight from yesterday morning.

Once I was done I put everything away and grabbed a black forever 21 jacket from my closet and put it on, zipping it up half way. Glancing over at my night stand I read 7:45. Crap! Briskly walking over to my stinking night stand I grabbed my journal and my backpack from my desk under the window. Striding out of my room I closed the door and ran out of the house quickly yelling out to my dad "thanks for breakfast! Have a good day, I'll see you at the store."

…

**Ally's Pov.**

When I walked into school (Marino high) I took in a deep breath and sighed. Looking around I stopped for a second taking everything in. On the left were a couple of guys who were wearing stiff football jackets. Next to them were a group of cheerleaders who wore Marino cheerleader outfits. Rolling my eyes I watched as they giggled and glanced at the boys who were practically drooling. Standing between them I noticed Cassidy wearing her cheerleading outfit leaning against a locker under Austin with his football jacket, his arm positioned over her head as he kissed her. Mentally I wanted to shut it out. Austin was such a player and an impressively good football player who seemed to have lost his brain on the field and replaced it with his ego. He was the reason for my foul mood and I really wanted nothing to do with him. Cassidy on the other hand was way and above girly. She put a bad name in the word girl. She was crude/ pushy, and she made sure I knew it.

Tearing my eyes away from their display of passion I walked over to my locker on the other side of the hallway. Twisting my lock I put in my combination propping open my locker. Taking off my backpack I unzipped it and took out my books, placing them below my metal pink shelf. Looking at the white board that was magnetically attached to my locker door I grabbed my materials for my next class and closed my locker. Putting my materials into the pouch of my bag I reached in and grabbed my phone about to text Trish.

When I zipped up my backpack I turned around and found myself face to face with the one person I absolutely did not want to see. Austin. Plastered on his perfect face was a slight grin. "Didn't we make it obvious that we don't want you in our school" he asked sarcastically. Looking over his shoulder I noticed that his troops of jocks/ cheerleaders were glaring over at me. Glaring at him I said "Does it look like I'm interested in your opinion." Laughing he said "Does it look like it matters what you want. You're a nobody, a low life. No one likes you. You're not wanted here." Lost for words I looked down at the suddenly interesting black and white tiled floor. Coming up next to him Cassidy Grabbed his hand and laughed. Smiling she said "That's rite shut it. You don't belong here. Go and take your ugly face with you and leave." Tearing up I didn't bother to wipe away my tears. Reaching down for my backpack I found that the strap was under Cassidy's foot. Quickly looking up I found her smiling, smirking she said "Oops!" When she finally moved her foot I grabbed my bag and bolted. When I finally reached the bathroom I ran in locking the door behind me. With my back pressed up against the door I slid to the floor resting my forehead on my knees.

…..

**Austins Pov.**

When Cassidy came over and grabbed my hand I wanted to swat her hand away. I wasn't sure why but I wanted nothing to do with her at the moment. When I heard Cassidy speak to Ally I felt a little guilty about it. That is until she started crying. At that point I wanted to yell at my girlfriend and take ahold of Ally so I could tell her I didn't mean it. That she was beautiful. That I Austin Monica Moon wanted her. Ughh what was I thinking. She's a low life, a freak. Get ahold of yourself Austin, I thought shaking my head. Forcing myself to smile, I mentally willed Ally to go away. As she was about to go I felt Cassidy's hand tighten around mine as she suppressed a smile. Confused I watched Ally look up at Cassidy her eyes puffy and red. Looking down at the floor trying to look away I realized that Cassidy's foot was on Ally's backpack keeping her here. Gripping her hand tightly I tried to tell her to move so Ally could go. Eventually she did just that letting Ally gather her stuff and run.

When she was out of ear shot Cassidy turned to me and hit me on the arm and said "Let go, you're hurting me." Gladly I dropped her hand and made a move to walk away from her.

Catching me by my around she asked "Honey Bear, where are you going?"

Luckily at that moment the bell rang giving me a perfect excuse. Once again plastering a smile on my face I said "Going to class. I really don't need another detention. I have plans this weekend."

Slipping her hand into mine she said "awww that's so sweet. Why didn't you tell me that you were planning on something special to do with me?"

Mentally hitting my forehead I thought 'not with you'. Going along with it I said "Yeah that's exactly why I want to get to class. Now come on. We're going to be late."

With everything I had in me I forced myself to hold her hand as we strode down the hallway.

…

**Ally's Pov.**

Tired of crying and out of tears I got up and sniffled. Brushing my butt off, I turned on the bathroom faucet. Cleaning up my smeared make up I took in some shallow breaths, thinking of my mother who used to comfort me as a child. She would sit me in her lap and stroke my hair singing something soothing. Snapping back into reality I heard the warning bell. Taking one last glance at my appearance I realized that you really couldn't tell that I had been crying. Picking up my bag I unlocked the door and headed to first period. When I stepped into the class I slipped into my desk on the far right side. Taking out my journal and a pen I opened up to a new page and wrote down everything that had just happened. Scribbling down some music lyrics I cleverly thought of synonyms for words that sounded boring else wise.

When I heard my teacher's voice say "Alright class quiet down. Quiet down. Let's take roll" I closed my journal and put it back into my backpack where I knew it was safe.

Looking around I found Austin and Cassidy sitting behind me. Quickly looking away I didn't dare turn around even though I could feel Austin's foot on the seat rack shaking my body. When Mr. Boise called out my name I said "here."

Chuckling Cassidy said in a quite squeaky voice imitating me "here!"

Ignoring her I did my utmost best to take extra interest in the science lesson. To tell you the truth I really have no idea what we learned about, Austin had been making me shake so much that I just wanted to turn around and say stop. However I refrained from doing just that. Finally the bell rang sending us to second period. Silently I grabbed my items and left avoiding Austin and Cassidy.

….

**Austin's Pov.**

During second period I had the luck of sitting next to Ally. When I sat down in that tiny desk I automatically felt claustrophobic. Luckily Cassidy wasn't in this period with me. I really needed a break from her. That's it. That's why I didn't want her to be with me this morning. When I see her at lunch I'm sure we'll be fine. Lost in my train of thought I was snapped back into reality when someone tapped my shoulder. Looking behind me I found myself face to face with Dez.

Unintentionally I said "hugh?"

Before Dez could answer with something crazy I heard a voice from the front of the room say "Austin. Austin Moon up here."

Luckily the rest of the class didn't say anything as I turned around and looked up at Mrs. Davidson. Clearing her throat she coughed and said "Can you please pay attention."

Concerned for my teacher due to the fact that she had just coughed I said "sure. But are you ok do you need water? I can go get some for you."

Innocently looking at her I watched her face switch into a quizzical look as the rest of the class laughed. Confused and honestly glad that everyone thought I was joking she didn't give it a second thought and went on with the rest of the class. Every so often I couldn't help but look over at Ally mentally praising her good looks. Her hair. Her eyes. Her skin. Oh Ally you're so hot. Realizing what I was thinking I pinched my arm clearing my mind. How could I think of Ally like this, she's a nobody a geek. With great strain I looked down at my desk waiting for class to end. Please dear God just end it. That's when the bell rang and I smiled to myself. Getting up I unintentionally looked over at Ally who wasn't there anymore.

Sighing I grabbed my backpack and waited for Dez who was holding his football jacket. Walking out we walked back to our lockers to grab some more stuff. Looking at me Dez said "Sorry. I wanted to tell you the birds watching you but I was too late. Sorry man."

Confused I said "Dez, what bird."

Laughing as if I were stupid Dez said "Obviously the teacher. Who else?"

About to say something I was interrupted by Cassidy who locked lips with me in the middle of the hallway. Holding onto her hips I stepped in forgetting what had happened earlier. Breathing in through my nose I smiled while still kissing her, tasting her lip gloss which tasted like apples. Unaware of the fact that Dez had left I was shocked when I had stopped kissing Cassidy to say something. Instead I took her hand and walked to my locker.

…..

**Ally's POV.**

At lunch I met up with Trish. Finally, I really needed someone to talk to. She was there waiting for me at my locker. From a distance I could tell she was pretty bored, but still she was waiting for me, which meant the world to me.

When I got to her she automatically lit up and said "Ally. You wouldn't believe it. Guess who just got a new job." It wasn't hard to tell that it was her since she was wearing a shirt that had dogs of all shapes and sizes all over it.

Playing along I said "Ummm. Did you get a job Trish?"

Nodding she struck a pose like a model on runway and said "You are now looking at the newest groomer."

Giggling I said "Are you going to work after school."

Nodding her head she said "Of course. I weirdly like this job. I'm a fashionair."

Aware of the fact that this wouldn't last long from years of experience I simply said "Well I'm impressed. You go style them dogs. Anyways let's go outside I have so much to tell you."

…

Sitting out on the grass under an old redwood tree we rested our backs on the trunk. After I had taken out a pickle sandwich from my backpack I took a bite of it.

Swallowing I turned to Trish and said "Oh my god this is so yummy."

Laughing she said "Sure it is Ally. But wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Nodding I spilled out everything that had happened. When I was done Trish was fuming.

"God I can't believe their nerve. Ally if I had been there I would have given them a piece of my mind. If only I could get my hands on them I would knock them around. You know what we really need to do is get revenge." Smiling she seemed to get lost in her world of said revenge.

Laughing and glad that I had Trish as My BFF I called out to her breaking her trance. "No I really don't want to get revenge. You know that you should always use your words." Nodding she was on the verge of saying something further about the situation but the bell cut her off and being me I had no intention of being late.

Quickly getting up I grabbed my belongings and called out "See you at the music store."

Yelling back to me do to the fact that I was already at the steps she said "No my job. I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry Girl."

When I entered fifth period I sat down in front of the class. Reaching into my bag I pulled out my calculator, a pencil and my sparkly orange spiral note book as well as my journal. When everything was out on my desk neatly organized I realized what Trish had said. Disappointed I opened my journal writing down some last minute thoughts. But then class began and I couldn't risk not listening else wise I would fall behind. Every so often after I had finished a math problem an image of Austin and Cassidy would pop into my mind because they all sat in the back of the classroom. My math teacher was the football coach so it only made sense that he would favor them above everyone else. Taking my frustration out on one problem in particular I didn't hear Mr. Coalls call on me. When I felt everyone's eyes on me I froze and looked up.

Looking back at me Mr. Coalls said "Ally do you have the answer."

Clearing my throat I quietly said "Ummmm, yes sir." Mr. Coalls leaned forward trying to hear me but my stage fright got the best of me and I wasn't capable of speaking any louder.

Feeling sympathetic Mr. Coalls said "That's rite Ally it's 57." Wishing he really hadn't done that I was prepared for the laughter that welcomed me as everyone talked about me. Gritting my teeth I looked down and played with my hair. By the time the class had quieted down without Mr. Coalls yelling at his football team the bell had rung. Slowly packing up my stuff I watched everyone leave including Cassidy who flipped her hair my way and grabbed onto Austin who seemed to stiffen. When everyone was gone I got up and left. Without Austin in my next two classes they came and went pretty quickly. Finally I was able to walk out of school, fresh air screaming out freedom. Smiling to myself I knew that I had made it through another day.

…

**Austin's POV.**

After school I drove Cassidy home in my new Yellow Hummer. The entire ride she ranted about literally everything. I was completely frustrated by the time that I managed to drop her off. Before she got out she leaned over and kissed me. Reluctantly I went with it losing myself. Soon I found myself tangled up in her cheerleading outfit. She smelt really good but I had enough.

Letting go of her I gave her a quick peck and said "See you tomorrow."

Nodding she said "Of course you will Honey Bear. I mean where would you be without me." Before I could reply she got out and closed the door. Quickly driving off before she could come back I finally felt myself relax when her house was out of site. My relationship with Cassidy was complicated. I really didn't have a problem kissing her but whenever we weren't kissing I found her to be really annoying. It wasn't always like this but after a few months it just kind of happened. No longer wanting to think about Cassidy and ditching football I went straight to the mall food court, where I could order some awesome pancakes from a new restaurant that had opened the week before.

…

On my way to the food court I strolled by the stores looking into them. Most of them had clothes but there was one in particular that had music instruments hanging up on the walls. There were a couple of people sitting up front on their computers. They didn't look like they went to my school so I completely ignored them and proceeded forward. Looking over towards the cashier I noticed that there was no one there. Whoever worked for this store must be in the back getting something I thought to myself. Over in the left corner there was a black grand piano and an electric bass guitar. Intrigued I picked up the red bass guitar and played some cords.

From behind me I heard someone say "Hay you. Can't you read the sign don't play the instruments?" Without looking at the person I knew who it was and was suddenly glad that I came in here. Turning around I frowned and put the guitar down.

When I looked back at Ally she had her hands on her small hips and said "Do you mind. Get out please."

Shaking my head I stepped forward and said "I didn't know lame Ally worked here. Why should I leave aren't you supposed to be a good employ and treat me with respect as you always should you know, since I'm better than you."

Shaking her head she said "no, now get out. I don't really want to talk to a stupid football jock rite now."

Laughing I stepped forward and blurted out "wow Ally I didn't know you could talk back. How impressive." It sounded really sarcastic but I actually meant it.

Frowning further, which personally I didn't think was possible, she said "Austin Moon get out of my store now or so help me I'll tell people you were in here."

Now it was my turn to frown "rite and who would even believe you, or even listen to you."

Suddenly she stepped forward and poked me in the chest raising her eyebrow saying "really you want to test me. By the time I say something it'll be around school whether people admit to listening to me or not." Dripping with sarcasm I laughed and inched forward looking down into her brown eyes, her caramel brown hair draped over her shoulder.

Lost in her eyes I said "is that what you think Ally?" When Ally was about to say something I felt my legs shake, the floor was moving. Latching onto Ally I held her in my arms as the room started to tremor releasing instruments from their racks each one making a loud bang as it hit the floor. Wrapped in my arms we fell to the floor. We didn't have nearly enough time to get under a table because it was too far away. Scarcely remembering an earthquake safety drill I put my hand on top of her head the other arm wrapped securely around her pinning her to my torso. By the time the room had come to a halt most of the instruments had fallen to the floor the wall unable to hold them up. The cashier table was hardly visible under the rubble that lay on top of it due to the fact that some of the ceiling had fallen in. The stairs that lead up to god knows what, were blocked off by a bunch of broken instruments that appeared to be guitars. Danget that was a nice guitar, I was going to buy that. Finally I looked down at Ally taking my hand off the top of her head. Looking up at me with fear clearly written all over her face she didn't move away from me clinging onto my shirt.

For some reason I kissed the top of her head and whispered "It's ok Ally. I promise."

Still not moving, I rubbed her back a bit trying to calm her down. Of course I was scared out of my pants but there was no way I would let her know that.

Finally she moved and sat strait up blurting out "Oh my god my journal. Oh my god." Even at a time like this, I couldn't help but chuckle. Getting up she ran over to the pile of rubble that lay over the cashier desk and took one glance and began to search through it to find her book. Concerned that she could get hurt I took a step in her direction attempting to reach her when the floor shook again. The first thing that came to mind was Ally, causing me to yell out her name. But this one was smaller which caused her to fall onto her but.

Running over to her I squatted down and said "Ally are you ok? What hurts, does anything hurt?"

For a second she just sat there stunned but then she started laughing saying "I didn't know Austin had a heart. How surprising. Big bad Austin coming to save me."

Taking all that in I opened my mouth to say something but shut it again when she started crying. Taking her in my arms again I sat down placing her in my lap, her head against my shoulder. At first she didn't do anything but then she wrapped her arms around my torso. Reaching up to her hair I placed my hand on the top of her soft head and put my other arm around her waist. I must admit we sat there for some time but it felt pretty good, except for the fact that she was crying.

Kissing her forehead I said "Ally I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with me. Trust me." That's when she held on tighter but just slightly. Eventually she stopped crying.

Looking down at her I asked her "better?"

Nodding she took her arms from around my waist to wipe her eyes and said "I really should clean up the store."

Laughing I said "There's the Ally I know. How bout I help you."

….

**Ally's POV.**

When I couldn't cry anymore I just sat there in Austin's arms listening to his arms. I couldn't believe that we had just survived an earthquake and here I was sitting in his laps. Blushing at the very idea I decided that it would be best if I got up. Not just because he was my enemy, but because he was also dating Cassidy. At that moment Austin looked down at me and asked me if I was better. Nodding my head I realized that my arms were still wrapped around his stomach.

Wiping my eyes I cleared my throat and said "I really should clean up the store."

Of course it sounded ridiculous when I said it but when I Austin laughed I was secretly glad I did. When he offered to help me I smiled to myself. Letting go of me Austin let me get up. Putting out my hand I helped him up. Looking around I knew that there were trash bags upstairs. Being me I walked over to the stairs Austin rite behind me. Flinching I climbed over the broken guitars and carefully tread my way upstairs. At the top Austin waited patiently behind me not saying a word as I took a key from my pocket unlocking the door. Opening it wide enough so we could both get inside I looked around. The window that looked out was shattered and there were music stands on the floor as well as a knocked over book shelf. It was really something and I knew that Austin must have been just as shocked because he stopped in his tracks and just stared.

Clearing my throat I made a decision and said "Austin we should probably start up here where there's less stuff."

"Yeah, you're probably rite. So maybe we should start my picking up the book shelf."

Nodding we stepped over lots of fallen decrease on the floor. Since the book shelf was somewhat big we put our hands on the top of it and lifted. I knew I was pretty weak so it was mostly Austin lifting it up. Inching my way down I pushed up on the book shelf to get it to stand up while Austin was a couple of inches above me. After about twenty minutes we got it to stand up. Bent over with his hands on his knees Austin panted as I grabbed onto my stomach a cramp taking over. Once we recovered I began to pick up books Austin picking up music stands standing them upright. By the time we had finished that we were pretty pleased because it looked ten times better. However there was still glass strewn around the room. Grabbing a dust pan and broom from the closet next to the door we swept it up. Finally we were done here. Pretty tired we sat down and I turned on the radio that my dad kept in the closet for emergencies.

Tuning in we heard a man come on and say "Ladies and Gents. Please stay calm everything is going to be ok. At all costs please stay in your homes because the roads are closed and there's a lot of debris outside."

Sighing I turned off the radio and looked over at Austin who looked at me. Clearing his throat he said "Um Ally. I think we're going to have to stay here for the night."

Blushing I said "Yeah I know here come help me get some blankets."

Striding over to me I handed Austin blankets and grabbed the only pillow from the closet. Blushing once again at the idea of sharing a pillow with Austin I shook my head and closed the door. Since it was already dark outside and we were both pretty pooped I helped Austin set out the blankets near the door where it was safest to be at the moment. I than threw the pillow down and went once again back to the closet.

Austin who was pretty interested in what I was doing asked "Ally what are you doing?"

Smiling I showed him a pair of baggy sweat pants and a purple tank top and said "Changing no peeking."

Turning to face the other side of the room I quickly got dressed. When I was done I said "Austin you can turn around now."

…..

**Austin's POV.**

When I turned around I couldn't help but look Ally up and down. She looked really hot in her new pjs. Unaware of the blush that tainted her face I smiled and said "this won't be so bad Ally." Laying down I rested my head on the only pillow. It actually wasn't too uncomfortable surprisingly. When Ally climbed under the covers I didn't hesitate to turn over, not wanting to scare her off. At that moment I made a vow to break up with Cassidy the next time we talked. Lying down next to me she was pretty stiff and had a corner of the pillow under her head. Rolling over I turned to her and said "Ally you know I don't bite rite?" Laughing she loosened up and rolled over looking at me and said under her breath "I know, I think." Scooting in closer to me she laid her head next to mine, her body heat radiating making me warmer. Closing my eyes we well asleep like that smiling. At some point during the night I scarcely remember waking up to her shivering so I pulled her in closer tucking her head under my chin. Mumbling a bit I thought she was waking up but then she stopped and fell back asleep. Happily I laid an arm over her waist and once again fell asleep but this time it was to the sound of her steady breathing. That night the only thing I dreamed of was the person rite next to me. So close and yet so far away.

r document here...


	2. Fun in the Kitchen

**Ally's POV.**

When I opened my eyes the next morning I winced at the bright sunlight poring in through the window. It was a bit chilly since there was a large hole where the window was broken and there was a soft breeze emanating into the room. Looking around I realized that I was in the practice studio. The one I often hung out in with Trish when I didn't have to work. Often times we would simply listen to music and talk about cute boys. Lying next to me was Austin with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist his hand resting on the small of my back. I was pressed tightly into Austin's chest which was giving me a pretty good mental image of the six pack I could feel through his v-neck blue t-shirt. Looking up I noticed how Austin's chin rested slightly above my head. Although I was blushing madly at this display of sleepy affection I decided it was safe enough to snuggle back in to his arms for just a few more minutes. When Austin woke up he grumbled softly removing his arm from around my waist reluctantly. Finding the courage he needed he tenderly removed a wisp of hair that was resting against my lips. Looking up into his hazel eyes my breath caught in my throat. Lost in the wonders of Austin Moon I could feel my heart beat speed up. Austin was absolutely gorgeous. He was like every girls dream boy and I had the luck of being next to him. Comprehending the thoughts that were running through my mind I quickly looked away, reminding myself that this was Austin Moon. He was the one person out of Marino High that could make me cry, and he sure took advantage of it. Also he was dating Cassidy. I refused to be a toy that he could simply throw away once he saw her again. Clearing my throat I got up throwing the blankets off of my body. As I walked to the closet I was distinctly aware that Austin's eyes followed my every move. It was slightly annoying because I kind of liked it. Reaching into the closet a few feet away from where Austin now sat I grabbed my shoes and quickly laced them up. Making an extra effort not to look at him, because I knew I would melt and inch my way back to him, I reached the door and swung it open.

Before I left the studio I said "I'm going to go look for my journal."

Slamming the door behind me for extra emphasis I marched my way down the staircase, leaping over the last step to avoid the broken guitars. Stepping delicately over the rubble on the hardwood floor I found myself fuming. I kept telling myself that it was Austin's fault for the way I felt. I was convinced that he was getting a kick out of everything I did once he had stepped into to the store, and would most likely report back to Cassidy about anything and everything I did with him. How I didn't move away when he reached out to touch me tenderly. Managing to search through the rubble that came to a sudden rest on top of the cashier desk during the earthquake, I frowned wishing that Austin weren't with me so I wouldn't have to talk to him and hear his smooth voice lap over my fears. If I had it my way we would have never met so I wouldn't have to deal with any of this, but deep down even after everything that happened I was actually glad that I had met Austin.

When I had removed a large piece of the ceiling from the cash register I found my notebook that had been salvaged by the large piece of rubble. Cradling my precious journal in my arms over my chest a memory flashed through my mind, the day that my mother had given it to me when she was still alive. When she had handed it to me I had smiled and thanked her, hugging her tightly. A few months later I had discovered my mother had type three cancer when her hair started to fall out. At first I didn't understand what was happening but she was constantly in the hospital where my father and I would spend most nights by her side laughing about something that was once funny. A year had passed and my mother proceeded to get gradually worse, the medicines that the doctors were giving her weren't working. On her last day in the hospital I had laid next to her and listened to her heart softly thump as she held me tightly.

Kissing my forehead, she stroked my hair saying "Ally baby, I love you."

Stifling a sob I managed to tell her "Mommy, I love you to. Please, please don't leave me."

Kissing my forehead once more she said "honey I'll never leave you," placing her hand over my chest she said, "I'll be rite in there. I will be tucked safely away in your heart baby." That's when her arms went limp and I could no longer hear her heart. I couldn't feel her chest rise and fall. Sitting up I looked into her misty eyes and watched as her eyes shut for the last time.

Screaming and sobbing I yelled "No. No mommy, don't leave me. Mommy, wake up. Wake up. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY"

Shaking her limp body vigorously I willed her to wake up and smile calling me her baby again. That's when the nurses ran in issuing me to get off the bed so they could restart her heart. Standing there I watched helplessly as her body arched each time she was shocked. Closing my eyes I turned away and cried. In my heart I felt something new, mommy's spirit was tucked away in my heart. Daddy had been down stairs when this was happening and when he came back into the room to find mommy dead he screamed and hit the wall. Since that day he had had a period of time where he fell into a depression but now he had made it his goal to prove that he loved me to strive to live in my mom's footsteps.

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder spinning me around into Austin's arms. As depressing as the memory was I wasn't crying. I had vowed one night after my Mom had died that her spirit would remain in a happy spot in my heart untainted by gruesome memories/tears.

Attempting to look me in the eyes Austin asked, "Ally what's wrong why wont you look at me." Briefly glaring up into Austin's warm brown eyes I looked back down at the floor.

Honestly it was really hard to glare at him while looking into his handsome eyes. It felt wrong. Frustrated Austin said "Ally I have no idea why you're mad at me. We were as happy as we could possibly be after a disaster, and when I woke up this morning we suddenly weren't on a good standpoint. What did I do?"

At that last bit he frowned a sense of hurt lingering on his words. Gathering up everything I had in me I said, "That stuff wasn't real. You Austin Moon are not real."

That's when his eyebrows shot up past his hairline when he said, "What on Earth are you talking about I…"

Cutting him off mid sentence I said "Let me finish. Your not real because well your not. Supposedly you're in the in crowd. You shouldn't be here with me and I'm positive that you wouldn't be if you didn't have to be. When were able to leave your just going to run to Cassidy to tell her about how weird and desperate I am. You said it yourself you think I'm a **freak**."

…..

**Austin's POV.**

When I woke up this morning to the beautiful Ally tucked safely in my arms I smiled and thanked the heavens. Her hair smelt distinctly like vanilla. At the moment I had an incredibly strong urge to kiss her, but I didn't. It was frustrating because I felt like I was betraying Ally with my feelings. I mean I was still dating Cassidy. Cassidy was hard to maintain and it was almost impossible to keep her happy because she always wanted something more, something better so she could show off to her friends. But in all the years I had known Ally she had never, not once stepped down to Cassidy's or my level. She always used her words even if they didn't help. Even though I hardly associated with her I knew even from a distance that she was gorgeous. Looking down into her warm eyes I Pinched a strand of hair that lay across her lips, and tucked it behind her ear. As I did so I felt a tingle run up my fingertips. Unable to move my hand away from her face I waited until Ally shifted uncomfortably causing me to remove my hand. Sitting up she walked away from me. Wishing she hadn't left my arms I sat there waiting for her to say something as I watched her move about grabbing her shoes. However Ally remained silent.

Incapable of finding something to say I watched her march her way over to the door, throwing it open. Absentmindedly she retorted, "I'm going to go look for my journal."

What's up with that anyways? What did she write in it? Was it like her diary? Why's it so important? When she slammed the door in my face I felt my stomach plummet into a bottomless pit. I felt genuinely regretful for whatever I had done to upset Ally. Standing up I paced the floor running my fingers through my blond hair. Coming to a determined verdict I moved towards the door. Placing my hand around the nob I drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Closing the door behind me I stood on the balcony and watched a determined/angry Ally search through the rubble that had lead to the demise of her book. Progressing forwards, down the steps I got a hold of her stiff shoulders and span her towards me so she was facing my way.

Unable to hold back my emotions in I bluntly asked her, "Ally what's wrong why wont you look at me?"

After I said it I realized when she glared up at me that I sounded pretty mean. Taking in a deep breath I asked as meticulously as possible "Ally I don't know why your mad at me. We were as happy as we could possibly be after a disaster, and when I woke up this morning we suddenly weren't on a good standpoint. What did I do?"

After I said that I couldn't help but frown. What she said next totally made me on edge. "That stuff wasn't real. You Austin Moon are not real."

At this point I was ready to argue with her that I was very much real as I said, " Ally what on Earth are you talking about I…"

Cutting me off Ally said, "Austin let me finish. Your not real because your not. Supposedly you're in the in crowd. You shouldn't be here with me and I'm sure that you wouldn't be if you didn't have to be. When were able to leave your just going to run to Cassidy to tell her about how weird and desperate I am. You said it yourself you think I'm a **freak**."

Honestly I cringed, I felt as if someone had sucker punched me in the gut. Shaking my head I grabbed her wrist pulling her into my arms. Attempting to push me away she hit me weakly but than I grabbed her wrists gently pinning them to my chest with one hand. With the other I wrapped an arm around her waist sighing. Opening my mouth everything just pored out. "Ally I wouldn't do that and I'm not fake. I'm me. Ally, I love music and warm pancakes. I enjoy it when people say my name. And I wouldn't leave you here by yourself. I wouldn't dream of it."

And under my breath I said "And you're pretty" but she didn't seem to hear that.

When I said this all out loud I swallowed a lump forming in my throat, and mentally hit my forehead wishing that I hadn't said all that. But then I noticed that Ally still wasn't going to look at me.

That's when she said "Why should I believe anything you say Austin. You literally have been putting me down since day one and for what. A laugh, a reputation."

Pulling her into my arms so that she was pressed up against my torso, I placed my forehead on hers and said softly with great care "Ally give me one more chance I swear I'm different."

For a few seconds, which felt like a flipping eternity, she kept quiet and than asked "why should I?" Chewing this over in my head I said, "because, I Austin Monica Moon have changed."

Quietly, she looked me in the eyes and said in a whisper "Ok. One chance. Only one."

…...

**Ally's POV.**

I have no idea what came over me to be so forgiving. Well actually I do, I guess it was because when Austin was telling me he changed he said his full name. In a normal circumstance I wouldn't have been phased by it but Austin's middle name was no where near normal, that is for a guy. So if he was willing to tell me what his middle name was than I was positive that he meant what he was saying.

Still Wrapped up in his arms I could sense a smile inch its way onto my face as I asked, "Austin your middle name is Monica?" At the very mention of the name Monica Austin flinched as his face turned as red as a tomato dropping his arms down to his side. Now it was his turn to look down unable to meet my eyes. Scuffling his foot he nodded.

Softly laughing I said, "Austin it's not that bad."

Looking up at me he smiled and said, "rite and pigs can fly, and Dez always makes sense."

Although I didn't know whom the last joke was about I laughed anyways and said "well I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thanks Ally."

Nodding I said "No problem. So… Austin what should we do now? I don't really feel like cleaning this mess up rite now. Plus I'm sure my dad's just going to hire a cleaning crew to fix it."

When Austin pulled on one of his thinking faces I heard the door open and in stepped Trish. She was wearing a red fire hat and a dark blue t-shirt that red 'Fire Help'.

"Oh my god Trish what are you wearing? How'd you get here" I asked puzzled as Austin stared with his big brown eyes.

"Ally I couldn't just leave my besty here. Plus I got a job with the oh so hot firefighters."

Laughing I couldn't help but ask, "What happened to your last job?"

Clearing her throat she said, "Well…Mrs. Greer didn't like how I cut her dogs hair."

"Trish what do you mean she didn't like how you cut her dogs hair?"

"Well… I kinda gave her dog a mohawk and died it orange and red."

Utterly stunned Austin and I buckled over laughing hysterically. Looking a little annoyed Trish said, "Well I think she was over reacting. I did a great job and Posy looked great."

At this Austin stepped in and said, "I'm sure she did. It's totally weird how she acted. I mean who wouldn't want their dog to look like it's on fire."

Stifling a laugh behind my hand pretty unsuccessfully I watched Trish throw Austin a death glare and said "I didn't ask you hot shot" causing Austin to stop laughing.

Nudging his arm I gave him a look warning him not to get hot headed. Nodding Austin kept quiet as I said "Trish that wasn't nice," Looking at me puzzled Trish put her hands on her hips " I'm giving Austin a second chance. It's a long story, which I'll tell you about later. But for now I'm just glad to see you."

Walking over to her with Austin on my heel I gave the Latina a big hug. "So Trish are the roads open again."

"Yep which was what I was going to tell you. The road damage got cleaned up last night. It took forever but yeah their open."

Nodding I said "Thanks Trish for going out of your way to tell me. But I think I'm gonna go home and get cleaned up."

"That's a good idea cuz girl you look like a mess, but I love you anyways. So I'll see you tomorrow ok. Charge your phone because I've been trying to get ahold of you."

"Sorry about that it died when I got here yesterday. So text me tomorrow and we'll meet up."

Giving her one last hug, Austin and I walked out with her parting ways as she headed off towards the food court. Since I didn't have a car Austin offered me a ride home. Of course I turned him down saying "No Austin it's ok I can walk."

Looking at me persistently he said "I wasn't offering, Ally I was telling you I'm giving you a ride."

"Oh alright fine. So where's your car at."

Taking my hand Austin lead me to his car, which was parked in the mall parking lot. Opening the passenger door I climbed in pretty disgracefully since it was so high up. Watching me get in, Austin chuckled as he turned on the ignition. Finally sitting up rite I closed the door and put on my seat belt.

….

When Austin pulled up in front of my house he took one glance at the place I called home and said "Your not going in there by yourself until I know that it's safe."

Sighing I unbuckled and said "Okay. Come on"

Walking up the porch steps I moved onto the third step, which collapsed under my weight causing me to nearly fall in. Luckily Austin was fast enough to catch me looking at me with great concern, but I knew that he wouldn't let me go in if I didn't keep moving. Stepping over the large gap where the third step had been I reached out and unlocked the door. When it opened I heard Austin gasp at what we saw. The stairs that led up to my bedroom had missing steps and the kitchen, which was now visible since the wall had fallen in looked like a tornado had hit causing the kitchen to be torn to shreds. But no it was actually an earthquake.

Stepping over the threshold I called out to my dad hoping he wasn't there because if he was he was probably hurt. Receiving no reply, I walked into the kitchen, the last place I had seen him and forced myself to look for a body. But there wasn't one. Thank god. I couldn't imagine loosing another parent. Instead what I found was the second best thing I had seen all day. There on the countertop covered in glass was a yellow note that said 'Ally. There's a convention in California. I'm heading out now and will be home in a week. I trust you can take care of yourself for that long, you being a responsible daughter. Love you. DAD.'

Smiling like a fool I turned to Austin who had just come into the kitchen. "Austin my dad is in California. CALIFORNIA. He's safe."

Smiling he said "Ally that's great. But you're not staying here for obvious reasons."

"Austin, than where am I supposed to stay?"

Smiling he said, "I was hopping you'd ask me that. You're coming home with me where it's safe."

Crossing my arms over my chest I asked quizzically "What about your parents. What will they say?"

"My parents are away on a business trip in South Carolina. You're coming with me."

Dropping my arms to my side I walked over to Austin and grabbed his shoulder. Standing on my tiptoes I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and kept walking to the door. Turning around I looked at Austin and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

…...

**Austin's POV.**

When Ally came up to me and kissed my cheek I hadn't expected it and was thrown of guard. It was sweet and innocent compared to what I had done in my lifetime, and yet I stood there dazed. When she called out to me from the door way that lead out to safer grounds I was snapped out of my trance chuckling at my self when I realized that her quick peck on the cheek really was just a thank you. Throwing my arm over Ally's shoulder we walked out to the car.

…

Coming to a stop when we got to my house I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was still intact. A while back my parents had told me that our house had been made earthquake proof since we had the money. From beside me Ally's mouth hung open as she openly stared at my house.

Noting the fact that I was looking at her she absentmindedly spit out "Austin, your house is freaking ginormous. It's so pretty."

Smiling I said "not really but ok. So you ready to go inside."

Nodding she continued to gawk at my house as she fumbled with her seat belt. She than opened the door and jumped down. Meeting her in front of my car I grabbed her hand guiding her to my front porch as if she were a child at Disney Land. When I unlocked the door Ally seemed to snap out of it just long enough to step inside and take of her shoes afraid of ruining the wooden floors. Taking mine off too I let her take it all in as she spun around slowly and mouthed the word 'wow'.

Running my fingers through my hair I said "Ally lets go take a shower."

Snapping out if she said "excuse me. WHAT?"

Amused by her innocent reaction I simply said "Ally not like that. I mean separate showers. We have more than one shower Ally."

Blushing she said "Oh."

"Come on I'll show you where the bathroom is."

Following me in my shadow I lead Ally upstairs to the end of the left hallway. Opening the door I flipped on the light switch and pointed to a towel on the towel rack next to the granite tub. "You can use that when you're done showering. So do you want to take a bath or a shower?"

Cringing she said "Deffinetly a shower please."

Grinning at her reaction assuming she was just scared of the germs I paced towards the shower on the left side of the room. In tow Ally came up behind me and peered in. Turning the giant knob the water turned on and out spurted a gentle get of water.

Pressing a button next to the nob the water turned different colors as a song came on. "Your shower turns colors and plays music. Austin I've only ever dreamed of taking such a cool shower."

Laughing I watched her do something funky with her arms and her legs as she jumped around and waved her arms like a fish out of water. Dumb founded I looked at Ally side ways and said, "Ally, what was that."

Frowning she replied "dancing."

Laughing even harder I said, "Well I think you need some practice Ally."

…...

**Ally's POV.**

Punching Austin on the arm I heard him squeal and stuck out my tongue. Austin sounded just like a girl when he screamed. Putting his hand under the jet of water he threw some at me.

Laughing I yelped and said, "You so did not just do that."

Taking the removable nozel that was connected to medole bendable pip I aimed it at Austin getting him wet. Grabbing the nozel from between my hands he aimed it my way soaking my shirt, which clung to my bra.

Putting the nozel back Austin laughed and I said "Oh really."

Stepping towards him soaking wet I hugged him as he exclaimed "Hahaha nooo!"

Slinking his arms around my waist he said "Now I'm friking wet. Thanks Ally."

"No problemo" I said looking up into his gleaming eyes.

Kissing my forehead he said "I'm going to go take a shower now."

Blushing like crazy I watched him leave and close the door. I really liked it when Austin did that, kissing my forehead. But I reminded myself that he was still with Cassidy. Sighing I peeled off my wet clothes and jumped into the shower singing along with the music as I washed my hair.

…..

**Austin's POV.**

When I finished showering I dried my body and put on a pair of Batman boxers and a pair of black basketball shorts. Looking in the mirror I brushed my hair and then shook it out. Putting the towel I had just used in the bathroom hamper next to the shower I realized that I hadn't given Ally a pair of pjs. Uncomfortable with Ally wearing a pair of my mother's pjs I decided to give her some of my own. It wouldn't be the first time a girl had worn my clothes especially the next day after an eventful night… Anyways I went back to my room, which was next to the bathroom Ally was showering in. Reaching into my navy blue dresser I pulled out a pair of Orange shorts and a white tank top that I liked to wear under my denim button up shirts. I than reached into the top drawer and pulled out a set of airplane boxers. Ready to give them to Ally I stopped before I knocked and heard her singing faintly. I wasn't sure if she sounded good or not because it was hard to hear her through the door. Stepping into the bathroom I heard Ally squeal when I walked in putting down her clothes on top of the toilet lid. Turning to Ally who was now in a white towel that showed off a good bit of her bust I noticed her blushing.

Smiling I said "Ally I brought you some of my clothes so you'd be comfortable."

Nodding her wet hair flopping around her face she said "thank you" so quietly that I had to strain to hear her.

…..

Ally's POV.

Oh my god I couldn't believe Austin had just walked in on me when I was still showering! When he walked out of the bathroom I practically wanted to cry with embarrassment. Instead I reached out to the clothes on top of the toilet lid treading carefully over the slippery floor. When I picked up the first item I couldn't help but blush again sending my cheeks into probably a bright scarlet shade. The first item was a set of boxers. As I looked at them I imagined Austin wearing them. Shaking my head to clear the incredibly yummy image I took a quick glance over towards my own set and decided that I really didn't want to wear a dirty pair of underwear. Slipping on the boxers I was still blushing like mad. The next item was a pair of basketball shorts. Slipping that on I felt pretty weird to be feeling so loose from the waist down. Walking over to my soiled clothes I picked up my damp bra, and put it on before I put on Austin's white tank top. Looking around in a few drawers I finally got my hands on a brush. In the mirror I brushed my hair back until it was tangle free and than I braided it.

…

Down stairs I found Austin in the living room, which was next to the front door. He was comfortably watching TV his feet resting on top of the wooden coffy table that appeared to be pretty expensive just like the rest of his house. Stepping around the table and quickly passing in front of the TV I sat down next to Austin. He was propped up against the side of the couch with his elbow resting on the armrest and his chin in hand. Originally we had been watching Spong Bob. Austin lauphed at just about every joke. I really didn't think it was that funny until it got an extreamly quirky scene causing me to laugh so hard I snorted.

With a dopy grin on his face he said teasingly "nice lady! Very girly really."

Hitting him playfully on the shoulder I grabbed the TV remote from his lap and flipped through the channels once the episode ended. After flipping through about twenty different channels I stumbled upon the movie 'The Notebook'. Sitting there quietly I was completely into the end of the movie, and that was when I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. Rubbing them away I continued to watch the heartfelt scene. Next to me I heard a sniffle.

Smiling through my tears I turned to Austin and as I thought he would have he had red eyes. "Austin, bad boy Austin, are you crying?"

Spluttering he turned to me tarring his eyes away from the TV and said "What. Phhhssshhh. I'm not crying I just have allergies."

Shaking my head I totally called him out on it and said, "You so are."

Taking a pillow from beside his armrest Austin threw the pillow at me and said "No I'm not. Alyyyy" he whined as I knelt on the couch pillow in hand hitting him playfully.

While I hit him I said, "Now were even Mr. hotshot."

Taking the pillow from my hands he tossed it aside and snaked his arms around my waist picking me up and sitting me down on his lap. Pressed up against his warm, bare chest I looked down at his six-pack. With his lips brushing ever so slightly against my ear he said, "Fine I admit it."

Sniffling he said, "Ally Dawson I Austin Moon was crying."

Shuttering at how close we were I whispered, "I know. What'd I say it's just that good of a movie."

Setting his chin on my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around his warm torso and emotionally melted into his arms. Unfortunatly I had to remind myself once again that Austin was still dating Cassidy. God this was getting harder and harder to stay apart from Austin. Who knew that was even possible. Attempting to get out of his arms I started to tickle him. Laughing a girly sound protruding from the back of his throat he thrashed about trying to grab my hands. As he struggled I jumped up out of his lap. Looking into the next room I noticed that it was a kitchen. When Austin had stopped laughing, replaced by some soft panting as he breathed in and out.

Smiling I pointed to the kitchen and said "Austin lets go make something."

Getting up off the couch he stretched his arms out and said, "ok" with a yawn.

Leading me into the kitchen he hopped up onto the granite counter top next to the sink and asked me "so what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know what ingredients do you have", I admitted.

Pointing to a large wooden pantry next to the copper fridge he said "look in there, see for your self."

Doing as he had instructed I opened the pantry door my mouth hanging wide open as I looked over the shelves at the endless amounts of ingrediants. Spinning around to face Austin I said "Wow that's everything I could possibly ever need."

Nodding with a childish grin on his face, Austin said, "I know rite. It's because my dad loves to cook."

"Well your dad must really take it seriously. So, since there's literally endless possibilities of foods that I can make what do you want to eat? Other than pancakes."

Sighing he said "well fine than. Don't hate on the pancakes. But umm how about some mashed potatoes."

Shaking my head I put my hands on my hips and said "really Austin that's all you want even though you have an endless amount of possibilities."

Nodding his head vigorously pouting like a child he said "Yes. I want mashed potatoes! Pleeeaaassseee Ally."

"Oh all right fine. You win."

There was no way I could turn him away when he wined like that. It was just so cute. Smiling he fist bumped the air. Laughing I stepped into the pantry and grabbed about five potatoes from the bottom left side shelf. Taking them to the sink I dropped them all in and turned on the water. Washing each one with care I finally turned off the faucet once all the dirt had washed down the drain.

Turning to Austin I asked "Hay can you get me a plastic mixing bowl, a potato peeler, and an electric whisk."

Hopping of the counter he said "Coming rite up shef", winking at me.

When everything was set out neatly on the island counter top I grabbed the trashcan from next to the island and propped open the tin lid. Cutting each potato as precisely as possible I than put them into a pot on the stove heating them up to a weird looking mush. Once they were practically boiling I pored them into the purple plastic bowel after I had turned the stove off. Opening the fridge I grabbed a tin of butter and a carton of milk and pored a bit of both into the bowl. When I finally turned on the whisk I could feel Austin's eyes starring holes into my back from on top of the counter. Shifting uncomfortably I ignored it as best I could. At first when I started mashing the potatoes it was pretty hard work but than they mashed out and the whisk turned round and round.

Turning it off I called out to Austin who was buissying himself with a small bouncy ball that he had taken out of his pocket and said "Come try this I think it's ready."

Grabbing his pink ball mid air he came up behind me and reached around my shoulder, dipping his index finger into the bowl and Put it in his mouth. Giving me a thumbs up he took his finger out of his mouth and said "It's perfect Ally!"

Picking the bowel up off the counter I put it on the kitchen table and grabbed some plates from the clean dish rack as well as two spoons. When I set this also on the table I spun around to get a towel just in case I made a mess. Brining that back to the table I was about to sit down when Austin came up in front of me and put his finger back into the bowel.

"Austin, wait until I serve it and than you can have as much as you want", looking up into his chocalet eyes I arched my eyebrow quizzically.

Out of nowhere Austin poked me on the nose with his finger that was covered in mashed potatoes and said, "boop."

Laughing I hit his shoulder playfully and made a move to clean it away but he beat me to it wiping it off with his thumb and bringing it to his mouth.

…...

**Austin's POV.**

Taking a seat next to Ally I stuck my spoon into the mashed potatoes and helped myself to a bulky serving piling it onto my plastic plate. By the time I was done you couldn't even see the bottom of it. Satisfied I began to eat. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ally eyeballing my plate with concern. After about a minute she turned to me and said "Austin that's a fairly large amount of mashed potatoes. Are you sure you can finish that without getting sick."

Laughing inwardly I motioned to my dish and said "Yep. It's really not that much. See I'm almost done" sticking another spoonful of mashed potatoes into my mouth.

Vaguely shaking her head she uttered "Ok. If you say so."

Somewhat watching Ally help herself to a smaller portion of mashed potatoes I continued to wolf down my dinner. By the time I was done she had just started. Amused I got up and placed my dish in the sink turning on the tap and seizing a green sponge from the side of the basin. Scrubbing away the disarray of bits of mashed potatoes I sung to myself.

**I guess this means your sorry**

**Your standing at my door**

**Guess this means you take back **

**all you said before**

I loved this song and I think it sounded pretty manly when I sang it.

**Like how much you wanted **

**anyone but me**

**Said you'd never come back**

**but here you are again**

Pausing for dramatics I was pretty surprised when Ally had come up behind me and placed her dish in the sink singing

**Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me **

**And honestly**

Once my shock had died down I jumped in echoing along with Ally

M**y life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

Turning the water off I took Ally's hand and danced around the kitchen with her singing

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye**

**Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight**

**I know that I've got issues**

**But your pretty messed up too**

**Either way I found out**

**I'm nothing without you**

Pausing Ally leaned in towards me and sang quietly

**Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

Getting gradualy louder but still on key she took my breath away when she sang

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

Jumping back in I leaned in towards her and echoed

**My life (My life) Would Suck (Would Suck) Without You**

Jumping up on the counter I picked her up sat her down next to me singing

**Being with you is so dysfunctional**

**I really shouldn't miss you**

**But I can't let you go**

**Oh, yeah**

Laughing she looked me in the eyes pausing while I held my breath. Letting it out we both sang

**Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly **

Slinging my arm around her shoulder we sang

**My Life (My Life) Would Suck (Would Suck) Without You **

Wrapping her arm around my waist she sang

'**Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah **

Finishing the song I sang

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

Singing the lead this time Ally followed

**My Life (My Life) Would Suck (Would Suck) Without You**

**Yeah!**

Laughing I squeezed Ally's shoulder and ruffled her hair. I was still pretty stunned that that had just happened. Ally had an incredible voice, which was pretty surprising because at school she never spoke up in class. Ever. If I could relive what just happened over and over again I totally would.

*Song used is by Kelly Clarkson

…...

**Ally's POV.**

I could not believe that I had just done that. But it was so easy. I couldn't help my self. It was as if I had never had stage fright when I was with Austin. Sighing I set my head on his shoulder breathless. Humming out the song 'I Wanna Make It In America' by Tori Vega. Squeezing my shoulder gently Austin ruffled my hair. Laughing I yawned tired after the eventful day I just had.

Noting how tired I was Austin said, "Why don't we go to bed."

Nodding my head I jumped down. Taking my hand Austin lead me back to the stairs. As badly as I wanted to follow Austin I forced myself to stop because again Austin was with Cassidy.

Sighing I looked at Austin frowning and said "Austin I'm going to sleep on the couch."

Looking at me like I had grown a third foot out of my forehead Austin asked "Why?"

Letting go of his hand I said "Because Austin it's not rite. Your with Cassidy."

At the mention of her name Austin rubbed the back of his neck and said "Rite."

Going quite for a few minutes we stood there looking at each other with longing. Clearing his throat Austin said "Well, than I'll sleep down here on the floor. It'll be like a really awesome sleep over."

Smiling to myself at the idea I nodded finding that it wouldn't really mean anything. Right? Turning for the stairs Austin said, "Let me go grab some blankets and pillows. Ok Ally? I'll be back down in a few minutes."

Smiling I nudged him gently towards the stairs and said "Go ahead. I'll wait in the living room."

"Ok" Austin said as he ran up the stairs.

Laughing on the inside I walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. Looking around the room I noticed something I hadn't before when Austin and I had been watching TV. There was a rather large mantel over a marble fireplace that had pictures on it. Getting up I trudged over to it and looked at the pictures. They were all of Austin and his parents. One particular picture caught my attention. It was Austin as a baby. Picking it up I looked at it smiling. In the picture Austin was about the age of one and was sitting up in a diaper, holding a teddy bear.

That's when I heard Austin call out to me from the couch as he set down the items he had just grabbed asking me "Ally what do you have there?"

Turning to Austin I showed him the picture I was holding. Watching him blush I said "Austin you were such a cute baby."

Nodding he changed the subject saying , "Come help me with this Ally. Please."

Putting the picture down back where I found it I went to help Austin. Taking the blankets I set one down on the couch and the other layed out on the floor. Putting a second blanket down I tossed it on the floor while Austin handed me a pillow and took the other with him as he layed down. Sitting down on the couch I picked up my feet and placed the pillow under my head. Picking up the blanket I snuggled into the couch. Looking down at Austin who was laying flat out on his back with his arm under his head looking up at the ceiling I said sweetly "Good night Austin. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight my lady. Don't let the bed bugs bite Ally."

Flinching at the mention of bedbugs I asked Austin "There's bedbugs on your couch Austin?"

Laughing Austin rolled onto his side so he was looking at me and said "No Ally, there are no bed bugs." Letting out a breath that I hadn't noticed I was holding I giggled and closed my eyes. Sleep greeted me that night like a long lost friend.


End file.
